The Fog Monster
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [FF4] All about Rydia from a summom monster that knows a lot about Summoners. My first Final Fantasy fiction.


_Note 1: "Final Fantasy IV" is copyrighted 1991-2006 by Square Enix. All rights reserved. Do not send the Four Element Lords after me. _

_Note 2: The Four Elements Lord got new names: Earth Lord-Pluto, Water Lord-Neptune, Wind Lord—Juno, and Fire Lord—Mars._

"The Fog Monster"

By Dr. Thinker

Well, it's been centuries—but it's seems totally surprising that the Summoners are  
growing in number in the forest area near Troija. How can I be sure? Well, I'm been a summon monster for years. My name to the summon monsters is Mistarda, but the Summoners called me The Mist Dragon.

I recalled my birth to Lyarada and Terradon. Lyarada was a fog monster in the shape of a human, while Terradon looks like a Tyrannous Rex with a dragon claws and tail. The other summoned monsters were surprised at my look—a misty dragon—the only expectation was of course, the Queen and King of our land. Around the time of my birth time, the Summoners were at their height: 400 people. Back then, Mt. Ordeals was a volcano that bomb monsters could be happy that lava comes down the mountain like water over a waterfall. One time, a nasty little witch torched Mysdia, starting the first war of the world. This war was over in short time—but the Summoners forced to live in near a town near Mysdia. That is until on red—the Baron's sea ships showed up. Leaded by a Dark Knight he made many trips though until all Summoners ended up in Baron's kingdom. Half of the Summoners successfully made it to Baron's land, the other died of old age or sea illness before head. A human hand-full were beheaded by Baron's third ruler, Queen Goldira. She was one of the nastiest queens in the history of Baron's kingdom. This time around another war again—but this time, the Summoners were helped by soldiers from Damycran and monks from Fabul. The result was the defeat and death off Queen Goldira. Rydia didn't discover this until years after Zermous was defeated—but one of the female Summoners was Queen of Baron for a long time after that. In fact, this Queen—Queen Vira--started the special white and black magic classes for any that might have the magic touch in Baron.

Time, based and much of Baron's royal family showered the Summoners. In fact, it wasn't odd to see the Royal Dark Knight of Baron walking into Mist, to drop off anything from a barrel of rum to an old very sword. On time, one of the female Summoners, a green-hair woman named Teya, come up with an idea how to use big box of dry ice to Dark Knight and his friends dropped off one time. You see at this point in the time, Teya become the first Guardian of the Mist, using me to stop people from coming. She also made sure that any package to Mist was harmless—and disappeared after a short fight. If it might harm us—I'm was up to a pretty nasty fight—lucky Teya was only 18 years old—but she ended dying because of crook. Some clever thieves from Baron were creeping thought the cavern at the same time that a bard was playing at Mist. They had successful robbing and killing of people—Teya including. Teya's daughter, Zaria, become the new Guardian. She and her daughters kept up the route for as long I can recall.

It turns the final Teya family member died of old age during the reign of Queen Tina. At this time, the Elder has a change-the one who can get Mist Dragon and summon it will become the new guardian of the Mist. Most attempted to do in the Mist Caverns—but one weirdest teenager, Yida, who had an idea that most people laughed at. She snuck into Baron, and used the Demon Road to go Mysdia, and climbed the old volcano, Mt. Ordeals, which hides a special room to speak to spirits in the afterlife. The spirit of Teya transported Yida right into Land of Summon Monsters thought she transported all Summoners—expect for me—to the Lunarians' moon. Yida returned with the power to summon me. Yida did things I little different from Terra's route. Using me as a mirror, she could allow a traveling merchant or a friendly folk—but she could not deal with crooked thieves. She also used a nasty crone voice. For much of Cecil and Kain early years in Baron, they heard the legends—but King Odin was know for keeping secrets as long as the beard on Cid's face.

Many years later, King Odin was killed by Neptune, the Element Lord of Water. The fake King asked Cecil, who was the Dark Knight from Baron, to steal the Water Crystal from the Mysdia, starting the biggest war of Blue Planet's history, the Crystal War—after stealing the Crystal from them, Cecil started questioning his king's order—which ended up getting him removed—and playing delivery boy. They injured Yida—who put her soul inside me powering me up. When this happen to a Teya member, one of their daughter or son used Cura spell to get the guardian back on their feet—but Yida's daughter, Rydia, only know Cure, so Yida was weaken badly. I watched some of my family members died of a broken heart. Black was a fashionable color for robe that month—but one day about month after worlds, Leviathan appeared in Land of Summon Monsters in his monster form. He has one ten stomachs—half of them fake. He turns swallowed Rydia from Fabul ship that Cecil was using to sneak into Baron. After spitting her out into the hands of Ashura, he used his human illusion to speak about her to us.

I helped out here and there—in fact, I teach her how to make an items—clothing, and a whip. I also keep up with how things were going in the surface world—Cecil washed up by the shores of Mysdia, the Elder send him with two twin mages, up Mt. Ordeals to become a paladin. The twins and the sage, Tellah, roasted Pluto the Earth Lord pretty good, Cecil and his group got back at Neptune, the Water Lord, by giving him a taste of thunder, but they lost the twins when Neptune try to squashed them two walls—the twins were stone. Kain and Rosa helped out in the battle against the Wind Lord, Juno.

Queen Ashura learning that Kain had the Manga Key, which would have open up the path to the Underworld by dropping into the Manga Wall in Agrat-sended Rydia into King Giott's guard. She sneaked into the Crystal Room, and hidden behind the Crystal's platform.

They gang hand no trouble beating up the henchmen-like doll monsters—but Golbez was a different story. Worried, Rydia summoned me-and used the remedy potions that Queen Ashura gave her--freeing Cecil. Cecil quickly got Rosa back on her feet, Rosa helped restore the gang while Cecil and Kain—who had jump before Shadow Hold had took give a beat-down on Golbez.. Soon, the illusion of Golbez was gone—with the Dark Crystal.

They got a little revenge on the Bomb Ring's creator, the Fire Element Lord, Mars. They also got rid of the Giant Babel. Soon, the gang got to the big cheese himself, thought his body was destroyed by FuSoYa and Golbez, but his spirit still remind—but he got destroy anyway—but he did live a message for us: "I will live on as long as they is evil in the hearts of the humans."

As the Lunarians' moon left, those of the royal blood become—Edge and Edward both went up on the royal ladder to become the Kings of their country. Yang decided to take up the role of the King of Fabul. With King Odin dead, Baron needs a new ruler, and Cecil took up that role with Rosa become his Queen. The twins freed from stone spell by their Elder, contained their magic training, while Kain keep training on Mt. Ordeals. Rydia made many trips to and from the Land of Summon Monsters. On one trip to Baron, was discovered a book of important people in Baron's item stop. She brought in. Sure, she was mention with Cecil, Rosa and Kain near the end of the book—but she recalled the legend of Queen Vira—and thought it was just a legend until the book revealed that she did exist. 

She thought of all people at the wedding who was male. She would have an up-hill battle against the ghost of Anna, if she went for King Edward. She believe that if she married King Edge that they get a divorce by the end of the first year. Yang has wife, who become his Queen after he become King. The black magic boy of the twins was more then half the age of her body—which she's guessing was in the age range of 17-22 year old at the time. Cecil give Rydia a title that she was quite annoyed by--the Royal Ward of Baron. During this time, Rydia found her dead mother's body and bury it outside of Mist.

Bored, Rydia soon set up small hut in the Troija forest. Soon, people from a round the world started showing up—learning summon magic. After a year, Rydia had made a new town, surprising King Cecil. She made special potions that allowed her to revisit the Land of Summon Monsters from time to time. At this point in the time, the illusions of the sleeping Lunerians tossed Zermous's ashes into a black hole into space. With the eight Crystal freed, they returned: the Dark Crystals to the Underworld and the Light Crystals to the Overworld.

At this point, Cecil learns that the twin mages were the Elder's own kids. Also one of the knights in Rydia's new home turned out to Kain, who finally meet up with his own father's spirit on Mt. Ordeals—telling him that he did a good job on Zermous. Kain has followed in love with Rydia—and got marry soon after this discovering. After that Rydia keep up her usually—even teaching Kain the ways of summon monsters. For a long time, Rydia was pleased—but she was shocked when he was discover that some one had transported the entire Summoners of the Mist into the old Dark Elf's cave. Lucky, with out the Dark Elf's power—much of the monsters in caves kept out of the way of the Summoners. She also discovered some of her old friends. It turns out it was the Water Crystal that save them. It used its' power to transport the Summoners into itself—since Neptune wanted to see it power in action.

Most of the Summoners started making her town a city. After a long life, Edward's bone illness was reveal on his death-bed. Surprising, with the Edward's death, Damcyan's kingdom was history, and Kappio becomes part of Baron's kingdom. At this time, Rydia's body was in age range—by her guess--around 60-70 years old. She also decided to change her outfit again wear a green shirt and green skirt, and green loafers for the rest of her life. She had six pairs of twins. After Rydia's death at the body age of 200, but the mind age of 45—the twins named they town, Rydia, after their mother—and kept up her teaching of Summoners. At the present age, the Summoners are in good numbers. One of them, become magician for the Baron's court—pleasing the King Thor, Cecil's and Rosa's son.

At this time, I'm about 2000 million years old—and even an old dragon witch like me needs her sleep. Lucky, I recently married myself—have twins myself. As Rydia stated long ago, "We are all living creatures, it's what's inside that counts."

---THE END----

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

"Final Fantasy 4" is one of my favorite games of all time. I first play at as "Final Fantasy II" for the SNES. I think that the first game I bet the last boss with out help from my brother, Odin, but I think I used an old "Game Over" page from old issue of "Game Pro" for help on that one—but I'm not 100 cure.

Rydia is one of my favorite characters in the video game world—my favorite RPG girl of all time. The history of the Blue Planet wasn't totally explored in FF4, but felt sorry for her at the end of the game. I wanted a story that I would just in case I make a boo-boo with my spelling mistakes on town names—so I decide on the Mist Dragon as the story teller. Since she is a summon creature. The title of the story, "The Fog Monster" comes from her form—as she is used twice as a part of the plot in "Final Fantasy 4". She was the first boss that Cecil and Kain had to go thought to get to Mist. The second is of course, was used against Golbez in the underworld—and nice welcome back for Rydia.

I felt a little sorry for her, so I decide to have a little surprise for her—by having the Water Creature put the rest of the Mist's Summoners inside of itself. I come up with that idea myself.

Later, guys and girls,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
